


Fashionably Dead

by alunsina



Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grim Reapers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: written for the vixxmas prompt: Hakyeon, stylish grim reaper (https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=35053#cmt35053)





	Fashionably Dead

“Aren’t you supposed to have, the thing with-” Jaehwan makes a big hook using his hand to approximate said thing used to cut...stuff. Who knew that when one dies all sorts of vocabulary just drops off you, sloughs off, like the name you’d call a person who slams his car into your side at 5:30 in the morning. Bast-something.

“I’ve done away with scythes a couple of centuries ago. They’re quite heavy,” the person who isn’t using said thing but insists on being called Hakyeon-please-this-way-Lee-Jaehwan flashes him a smile in the infinite void, “Unless you’re more comfortable seeing me with it?”

Jaehwan has no solid preference on how he wants Death to appear to him. He’d imagined -scythes- and scary black robes and perhaps Death having a skull for a face. But never once did it enter his mind that he has to deal with Death wearing a flattering khaki trenchcoat, the softest-looking unbuttoned denim shirt, and an offensive pair of thigh-hugging pants. Jaehwan misses his Nikes, his only fashionable item, so freaking much his teeth hurt. Or maybe he just misses having a penis. It’s all very confusing. And it’s not even fall when he died! Death is severely out of season!

When Hakyeon more or less reappears before him in appropriate summery affair--muscle shirts and shorts! How could he! Did he just read his mind?--Jaehwan yells at him, “Can we get to the after of the afterlife? A guy can only die so much, you know?”

Hakyeon laughs. “Sorry, I never had someone react so much to what I wear. You’re very fun to tease.” He extends a hand towards Jaehwan. “But we have to hurry now and I don’t want you to lose your way.” And with that Jaehwan can see a tiny pinprick of light at some indeterminate point ahead of them. So Jaehwan grabs his hand and scrambles after him.

After a minute: “You’re not covering up those biceps,” Jaehwan observes in what he thinks is in a pretty calm manner when Hakyeon doesn’t switch back to wearing trenchcoats.

This time the smile Hakyeon gives him is almost smug. “How could I when someone clearly appreciates them?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> title totally stolen from a paranormal book series


End file.
